


Drugging Kisses

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's read about the drugging power of kisses in romance novels, but he gave up believing in that concept after he, well, actually got himself kissed.  Things would seem to be a tad different, though, when you're with Spock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugging Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Good-natured fun poked at a certain class of literature. For a kink meme prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/5274.html?thread=5022874#t5022874).

The trashy romance novels his mom used to keep on that antique padd of hers, the one that never left her room, talked about kissing as something any well turned-out, perfectly proper, young English governess sent to a mysterious country estate (or, you know, poor but wholesome orphan girl kidnapped by pirates from her convent the day before she was to take holy orders, or the mousy but bright secretary to the half-Greek, half-Italian, all Sheikh magnate of a worldwide shipping consortium, or even the shy but awfully admirable young widow with a cherubic toddler who had only just survived the tragic hydroplane accident which had tragically taken the life of her brand new country doctor husband tragically soon leaving her to a life of poor, tragic, lonely single motherdom—whatever floats your boat) could get lost in. Reading those oh-so-naughty novels as a kid of eight or ten under the covers at night when mom was off-world, Jim had learned that kissing was something dangerous which could cause madness or swooning or “rapture” or accidental acceptance of inappropriate offers of marriage or even, in extreme cases, drowning. (He’d not understood how a girl was supposed to drown in a kiss, and then be alive again for the wedding at the end of the book, until Sam’s class started doing poetry in middle school and Jim, who’d borrowed Sam’s books too when his big brother wasn’t looking, had learned about figurative language.)

Upshot? He’d been a bit disappointed when kissing Sally Summers in eighth grade hadn’t threatened his life or sanity in any way, had not in fact even caused any altered states of consciousness (though it _had_ caused an altered state of penis, and that was something). But he’d got used to it quickly enough, and enjoyed much practice. Kissing could be hot, but it couldn’t kill you. It wasn’t dangerous in _that_ way. It might make you suddenly want to go further with someone than you’d planned, but other than that… Kissing was no more or less romantic or affecting or erotic than a dozen other things you could do with a willing partner. Kissing didn’t create a mood, didn’t render a dubious party suddenly eager, didn’t distract you so much you didn’t notice your bodice being ripped open or having its laces sliced by a highland laird’s dirk. Kissing was just… kissing. Fun, but a whole lot more mundane than the novelists pretended.

And then came Spock. Tall, narrow, brilliant, sexy fucking _Spock_ , man. And Spock’s kisses, it soon transpired, _could_ drug a guy. Spock’s saliva was mood-altering. Spock’s spit changed minds. One little kiss could turn Jim from _meh, if you want sex right now I suppose I’m not averse, I’ll top, that suit?_ to _do me right now, however you like, stick your cock up my ass, or your tongue, or your fist, or a dildo, whatever, man, just give me something, I gotta have something, please fuck me, won’t you, Spock?_

And it was totally hot. But also rather frightening. It made Jim’s secret inner nineteenth century tomboy want to slap that pointy-eared and mysterious foreign duke’s face, because how dare he use this strange witchcraft on a good, God-fearing girl like Jim? Of all the scoundrels…

“Jim,” Spock said, his fingertips still caressing the meld-points, “your thoughts are… most peculiar.”

_I bet you say that to all the… Oh, hang on, wait…_

***END***


End file.
